Ciren the Leprechaun
Summary Ciren is a leprechaun rogue that runs a tavern in Guardian City. He is an entrepreneur first, and an adventurer second. He takes pride in playing practical jokes and just generally seeking merriment where possible. Ciren is distrustful of the new leaders of The Guardians, Nandor and Vaerun- though he has saved the latter from certain death before while playing a significant role in the adventure into the Tomb of Annihilation. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Ciren Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Over a hundred Classification: Leprechaun Rogue Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Greyhawk Weight: 8 kg Height: 1'8 Status: Alive Affiliation: The Guardians Previous Affiliation: NA Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Manipulation (Can create sound and vision based illusions to deceive enemies), Shapeshifting (Can take on the form and characteristics of any creature he has seen before), Transmutation (Can turn an object into another object for seven hours), Sound Manipulation (Can create phantom sounds), Light Manipulation (Can create phantom lights), Enhanced Senses (Can see with very little light), Magic, Damage Reduction, Creation (Can generate items of varying complexity), Telekinesis, Invisibility, Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to make one failure he had recently instantly a success), Resurrection, Poison Manipulation (Known to make use of poison if forced into combat), Weapon Mastery with Knives (Wields 6 magic knives of varying uses), Elemental Manipulation (His knives each are tied to an element), Pocket Reality Manipulation (His jacket has many pockets, each of which function as a 5 by 5 by 5 room), Size Manipulation (Shrinks boulders and throws them, growing them to normal size on command), Forcefield Creation (Can generate forcefields via Wall of Force), Teleportation (Short-range teleportation), Small Size (Type 0), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can effect spirits and even Abstract devils), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to the adventurers that fought the Greater Water Elemental) | City level (Should be comparable to other epic-level adventurers) Speed: Supersonic+ (Markedly faster than beings that can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Unknown (While he is capable of harming enemies physically, he tends to use magic if at all possible) | Unknown Durability: Large Town level | Possibly City level (Something of a glass cannon) Stamina: High, manages to regularly adventure for days Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Jacket, Elemental Knives, Spell Component Pouch, Jar of Water, Pocket of Boulders, Ring of Nine Lives Intelligence: Gifted, regularly proves his expertise with rogue skills and wild magic Weaknesses: His damage reduction is negated by cold iron or magic Feats: * Saved Vaerun from certain death via magic * Managed to inebriate a good portion of the population of Guardian City * Defeated two Hezrou demons sent after him * Assisted in killing Acererak * Fought Gorsh, the Fire Paragon, and lived Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shapeshifting: Ciren can take on the form and natural powers of any creature he has seen, which include dragons of varying species, elementals, and even umber hulks * Transmutation: Ciren can turn objects into other objects. He managed to do this with a ballista, turning it into a large feather. * Illusion: Ciren regularly creates illusionary foes and adds sound to them to scare away opponents. Key: Kingdom Under the Sun Arc | Timeskip Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Leprechauns Category:Game Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users